Inner Conflict
by The Last Letter
Summary: Companion to Inner Turmoil. Recommanded you read first. It's almost Percy's sixteenth birthday. What's he going to do? Why is Annabeth mad? Where's Rachel? And why the HECK is Hades agreeing with Aphrodite? Percabeth. Not for Luke-lovers.
1. Oh gods, she's NOT flirting with me!

"Percy, wake up!" Mom shook me, rather harshly.

"No," I grabbed my pillow like it was a life line. "Sleep. Percy sleep."

"No," Mom was admant about getting me up. "Percy get up."

"Percy sleep."

"Percy, get up."

"Percy sleep!" I yelled, curling up in a ball.

Mom sighed and went to the door. "I guess you'll just stay here while I go get Annabeth, then she can wake you up. Or maybe I'll just take her to camp, you can always stay here and get eaten you know." The door closed.

I sat up in bed. Gods was that woman being evil. Bribing me with Annabeth was the lowest of the low, and she knew it too. I climbed out of bed faster than I would have thought possible. I pulled on jeans and a white t-shirt.

I glanced at my hair in the mirror. I probably should attempt to do _something_ with it. I mean, I looked like I had an afro, and I don't even have enough hair for an afro! I padded into the bathroom and stuck my head under the tap. Then, I shook my hair out in the bathtub. An effective way of getting my hair to stay down and waking me up.

I went downstairs for breakfast, but, changed my mind when I saw the clock. I went downstairs for lunch. After twelve you have to switch from breakfast.

Mom handed me and bagel. "Are you packed and ready to go?" She asked.

"Uh-huh." I murmered.

"Good, you go to the park and find Annabeth, I'll be there in about a half an hour to pick you both up." I knew I was dismissed, so I left.

I wandered aimlessly in the general direction of the park.

"HI PERCY!"

I groaned. "How can someone be _that_ awake this early in the _afternoon_?"

"Silly Percy. I've been up for hours. Honestly, our maid got me up at five." Rachel was literally bouncing up and down. The fact that she looked like a wad of bubblegum and had sparkles in her hair didn't help my bleariness much.

I muttered something unintelligable to even me. I think it included the word 'nutty' though. I can't be sure.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked, hopping up and down beside me.

"To find Annabeth."

"Annabeth's in New York?" I felt her change in emotion. there was something going on between them that I didn't fully understand. Neither was I sure I wanted to. Did that make sense to someone? If it did, I'd really like to know.

_Silly boy, this is your head. No one else is going to know._ There was that voice again. I have to admit, I do like this one better than the other. The other one was to . . .holy and proper. This one sounded strangely like Annabeth. A fact I enjoyed very much.

"Yeah, Mom's driving us to camp today."

"Oh, I was hoping you were sticking around longer this summer." We entered the park and I sprawled on a bench, hoping I could fall asleep to Rachel's chatter and Annabeth would spot me before long.

"Rachel, I can't stay longer."

"Oh." She was quiet. Sweet salvation. Don't get me wrong, Rachel's okay as a friend, but she likes me more than that. She keeps flirting with me, and frankly, it creeps me out. After a few minutes of that perfect silence, she ruined it.

"Percy?"

"What?" I sounded more irriatated than I probably should have, but I was getting a little tired of her.

"Why do you have to go to camp?"

What had brought this on? Whatever. "So I can learn to stay alive." I answered, keeping my answers short.

"But you've been on a lot of quests! You know how to stay alive. Why won't you stay here with me?" Where had that come from? I thought. Oh my gods. She didn't think I liked her like that, did she? Oh, Hades, I hope not. I sat up, going to give her more of an answer this time.

"The monsters have been getting worse and worse. I have to go to camp to train. Half of these monsters . . . I have know idea what they are!" I had to say it. I had tried to get a hold of Chiron, but I lost all of my drachmas.

"But you know how to fight them." Rachel said, batting her eyelashed. Oh gods! _She was flirting with me!_ She puffed out her lips a little bit. I think she was waiting for me to say something. Of course, I shouldn't have really been all that surprised, she's been flirting with me year, and I've been ignoring it all year.

"PERCY!" She yelled, shattering my eardrum. I'd been lost in thought, gazing around the park.

"Yes?" I asked, shaking my head.

"_What_ are you looking for?" She put emphasis on the 'what' even though she knew fully well _who_ I was looking for.

"Annabeth," I sighed. This was going to be a long wait.

She muttered something that sounded like, "It's _always_ Annabeth." That wasn't true! It wasn't _always_ Annabeth. I didn't think about her when I . . . when I . . . when . . . when . . . Fine! Maybe it is _always_ Annabeth. So? I think I'm in love with her.

And there's not a darn thing I can do about it. I don't wish to die at the hands of Athena. It was a miracle we were allowed to be friends.

"Why are you looking for Annabeth?" Rachel asked. Didn't I already tell her that? I decided to answer her anyway.

"She was supposed to meet me here so me and my mom could drive her to camp." I looked around the park again. Where was she?

"Oh." Rachel was quiet again for a few minutes. "I think she's over there." Rachel pointed at a blonde kid. She could, from a distance, pass for Annabeth, to a normal person. But, I was just short of a stalker when it came to Annabeth, so, I knew the difference, but, to shut Rachel up, I nodded.

"She'll be over in a few minutes, it looks like she's helping that kid get his kite out of the tree." I heard myself say, looking for the real Annabeth.

Rachel shifted on the bench, I looked over at her. Her eyes were serious and she was staring right at me."Percy before you go . . . will you do something for me?"

Oh no. _That_ had almost gotten me killed a couple of times before. I had to be cautious, but this was also Rachel, and I'm pretty sure that, unless she was possessed, she would not impale me with a spear. _Clarrisse_. I sent a mental threat to my enemy.

"Sure, but, it really depends on what it is."

"It's not much." She assured me. I should have known better. Any word with 'ass' hidden inside it couldn't be good.

She kissed me. Like, tongue and everything. Damn that girl was strong, I couldn't get away from her. Finally, I kneed her in the gut and ran to where my mom was waiting.

"Annabeth didn't show." I panted.

"That's too bad. Maybe she's already there."

We drove in silence.

When I got to camp Annabeth was disembowling a dummy in the arena. I stopped to talk to her, but she completely ignored me! It was as though . . . as though she knew.

But there was no way she could.

Right?

**Here is your chapter, my faithful readers. Just a heads up, all information may not relate exactly to **_**Inner Turmoil**_** but that's okay. If this has happened would you please tell me, because I want it to be as close as possible. Thanks. And, I do not think that this will be as great as the original. For those of you who did not want this story to ever exist. Don't read it.**

**I don't own it. I love reviews! Review or my ghost cat Mittens will be after you. She has no mercy.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	2. Annabeth Went Down

The cabin was so quiet. It was getting on my nerves. I was tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable, my mind kept returning to Annabeth. Annabeth. Why wouldn't she talk to me? She hasn't said a word to me at camp, she keeps giving me the evil eye _and_ whenever I fight against her cabin, I honestly and truly think that she is trying to kill me. I was starting to think that Annabeth did know what happened between me and Rachel. Maybe she can all of a sudden read minds, with that and her invisibility hat she could take over the world.

Oh.

My.

Gods.

_The hat._

She had been there wearing _the hat._

Watching us, wearing _the hat._

Seeing Rachel kiss me, while wearing_ the hat._

Getting the wrong idea, stalking away, wearing _the hat._

That's why I couldn't find her, she was wearing _the hat_.

I'm starting to really hate _the hat_.

_I don't see the problem. Rachel likes you, Annabeth not so much. Rachel's a nice girl_. Stupid angel.

_He likes Annabeth, idiot!_ My Annabeth/devil voice yelled.

_So?_

_You don't understand love, do you?_

_I'm an angel, of course I understand love, but your cruel ugly black flaming devil heart can't possibly._

_EXCUSE ME? I understand a lot more than you think you unfeeling monster!_

_I am not a monster. I have a halo to prove it._

_Yes, and you also have an ass._

I found these arguments very entertaing sometimes. Sometimes I even got advice, good advice, but times like this, they only argued. I figured I was the only one crazy enough to have voices in my head that argued like this, so I never mentioned them to anyone.

I kept tossing and turning, and I couldn't sleep, so I went and got a sleeping pill. With a yawn I crashed down on my bed.

The pills worked like a charm.

They worked _way to goood_.

I woke up to screaming.

I sat up in a daze, looking around. There were monsters in the camp. I made a grap for riptide, and screamed myself.

The ugliest thing in the world was staring, no, _glaring_ at me. It looked like a really ugly, hairy, black spider with a hundred eyes and legs. It grabbed me with it's arm. Yes. Arm. The thing had a hundred legs and one arm.

I yelled for help, but no one would hear me. They were all too busy not to die themselves. Grover was running around, trying to put a fire out on his own butt and Juniper's tree at the same time. Clarrisse was fighting a monster, she was pretty good at disembowling them. I wasn't looking for any of them. I was looking for Annabeth.

And I couldn't find her.

My monster began to leave camp. I saw blonde Athena kids everywhere. But none were the one I was looking for. Just as we passed over camp boarders I seen her. She was fighting four of these big ugly things at once. What hope did she have when Clarrisse could barely take one?

She stabbed one through the head, it won't down with a scream. It didn't disintegrate, it just laid there and bled. She turned to another one. Monster number two launched forward and bit her.

Annabeth went down.

**Ideas appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complain if you want to, but I probably ain't gonna listen. Review if you want to, I'm gonna listen. Don't own it.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	3. Wizzanzer's And Bog's

The image of Annabeth stuck in my mind. All I saw, no matter where I looked, no matter if my eyes were opened or closed, was seeing her hit the ground. Over and over, her beautifu face twisted in pain - I swear the things looked triumpthant. Sooner or later, I'm going to have to give these things a name.

_Why not ask what their names are?_ Piped up Angel.

_Oh, yeah, that'll go over well. _I could practically hear Devil's eyes roll. _Hello evil thing that's taking me to Kronos and my doom, I was just wondering, what's your name?_

_Well, he could have a very nice name_. My angel sulked and pouted.

_What, like Bob? _Devil joked.

_He's bound to have a scary name._

_Unless we give him a comical one, take away some of the fear._

_Oh, like what?_

_The _Wizzanzer. Devil announced in an eerie voice.

I tilted my head back to see the monster. Well, what I couldf of it. It's single huge human arm huhng under the stomach. So, looking up, all I was was hair. Long, coarse, thick, black hair. If I looked to any side, all I saw were legs, very large, hairy and black legs. The thing didn't walk, but jumped. Hop, land, hop, land. That's how it only made the single footprint. It didn't really step.

I hung my head. I had no idea where I was, or how long we'd be going. At the speed the newly dubbed Wizzanzer's went, we could have been going for seconds. Well, if I couldn't see the daylight. We had to have been going to at least a couple hours. I knew that I would be found sooner or later, but, what if all the things went in different directions? How would they know which one was carrying me? And, what if I could get away from this thing? I'd be too busy worrying about Annabeth to actually try to get away. I sucked in a deep breath, and dug my heels into the brown dirt below me.

I knocked the thing off balance, a bit. It quickly recovered though, and continued jumping. _Well, that didn't do much._ I thought dryly as the thing continued on it's way. From then on though, I continued to make marks in the earth, letting whoever know, that I was heading this way.

We kept going, and soon, everytime the thing landed, dust flew. I breathed it in, and every breath became a struggle. Dust coated my lungs, throat and the inside of my mouth. I felt really dehydrated. I needed water. My stomach growled, reminding me, that I should probably get food soon too. The Wizzanzer just kept going. It didn't seem to feel the need to eat or drink. My legs soon became scraped from marking the ground.

I closed my eyes, hoping that if I did, death would come that much quicker. I couldn't see the point of living any longer, it hurt too much. It was killing me. I just hoped that I would die before Kronos was the one to finish me off. I lifted my head, hoping for one more look at the sky. I squinted, trying to figure out if I was delisional, or if there was really a fortress there set in the cliff. A sound reached my ears, something other than the steady beat of the Wizzanzer's hops. Water. The ocean lapping against the cliffs. I could feel it calling for me. Yelling. I wanted to call back. I wanted to greet it. But the arm gripped me tighter, and, in my weakened state, I knew I had no hope of getting to it.

The Wizzanzer hooped closer to the large door, went passed the guards, and we were inside Kronos's headquarters. It was hot. Blindingly hot. Sweat fell from my forehead to my eyes. I was blinded, I could not see anything at all. I blinked, but more fell. What looked like a blurry golden blob opened a door, and the Wizzanzer hopped down a flight of stairs, and I was greeted by a cold danger. I relished in it. I breathed in a deep breath. I could feel the ocean right outside these walls. It was that close. I almost cried, escape was that close. I searched for the familiar tug of water inside me, but it wasn't there. I couldn't feel it. I was so weak, I couldn't even use my control over the ocean to free me. I was sure that I could survive if I put in the actual ocean, but, getting into it, was a different story.

I was thrown into a cell, and was given no food or water. I don't know how long I was there. I never saw the light. None came in through the cracks. The closest I got was everyday, I was drug from my prison and to a torture session. The cut me, that was their favourite thing, I was shocked, hit over the head . . . The list goes on. I didn't learn my torturers names, but I know that my guard was Josoph, and my escort was his girlfriend Samantha. They were _very_ horny people, and I fear my mind shall never been the same again. Everyday, before being taken to the torturers, Samantha and Josoph would take their own personal blades from their gold suits, and cut me. The first time I saw Samantha, I thought that it was Annabeth for a second, but then I realized that it was just her half-sister.

After my last session, I heard people talking. In two days time, I would be sixteen. In two days, Kronos would attack camp. In two days, all hope would be lost, and, I refused to think it, but the thought snuck in anyway. In two days, Annabeth could be dead.

"Samantha!" Josoph called. I crawled to the door and peered out from the crack on the bottom. "Sam, how are you doing?" Josoph asked, eyebrows raised.

"Fine just fine, um, ah?" Samantha was acting nervous, and it sounded like she really didn't know his name. Josoph, however, seemed to think that she was playing hard to get.

"Aww, just like my girlfriend, going and forgetting my name." I almost gagged at Josoph's tone of voice. Talk about sugary sweet and seductive.

"Girlfriend? But I don't even know your name. I've never seen you before in my life." I was starting to get suspicious. I really didn't think that this impersonater knew Josoph at all. And the flirting sounded forced.

"It's Josoph baby," I heard him whisper loudly in her ear. She shivered, Samantha would never actually do that. "Meet me in my room after lights go out." I almost gagged, and prayed that mental images would soon leave my mind.

The girl's back was to me, but I suspected she was smiling when she replied, "I do like strangers." Josoph smiled a sickly smile.

"Well, Samantha, I expect you're here for the prisoner." He said, business like, taking some keys from his belt and unlocked my cell. I shuffled back, so it wouldn't look like I was listening. Josoph's hand gripped my shoulder, and yanked me out.

The girl glanced at me, glanced away, and looked back. I couldn't see much of her, but what I could see, she looked surprised.

Recovering herself, she replied, "You read my mind."

"I'm surprised that torturers wanted him this early. Usually they don't want him until sundown." I flinched at the mention of them.

She replied quickly, blurting out, "They were called to the battlefield. They want to leave as soon as possible and they decided to take care of the," She glanced down at me, disgusted, "thing before they leave."

"Oh, excellent plan." I gulped as Josoph pulled his dagger, silver and gleaming in the eerie light. "Do you want to make the first line or shall I?" Samantha usually jumped at the chance to go first, but this girl just mumbled something about go ahead, as though she wasn't sure what he was doing.

Josoph's hand wrapped in my matted hair and yanked my face up to the ceiling. I could see the girl's bright gold uniform, and her defiant looking stance. Josoph's blade came closer, and I flinched as it touched my cheek. I could feel the liquid pour out of the wound. My cheek quickly becoming soaked.

"Go Sam, you shouldn't wait much longer to take him to the torturers." Josoph urged, as Sam was torturer in training, and she usually liked to take her time. This girl was a little slow on the uptake, but, she moved toward me. She pulled out her own dagger, and I had to take a breath before the second cut was made. It was just a little one over my right eye, but blood now clouded it. All I could see was red when I opened it. I think that was what the girl was aiming for.

"Get lost now, Sam." Josoph said and he kicked me hard in the back. I almost cried out as I bit my lip.

The girl grabbed my arm roughly and dragged me away. We rounded a corner, and I found myself being pushed against the wall. I was scared, this girl seemed ruthless and cutthroat. What was she going to do to me?

"Are you all right Percy?" Came a voice I missed. I almost couldn't believe it, but then I almost cracked a smile as my devil began the commentary.

_At least you were right about the ruthless and cutthroat part._

"Annabeth? Is that you?" I asked in disbelief, feeling like hugging her. I remembered, very clearly, her avoidance at Camp, and decided I would very much like to keep my remaining limbs.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain. It's me, and I'm not a clone. Now, I'm going to take us outside but we'll have to jump off the cliffs and into the water, you have to make sure that we, _I_, don't die." I could only nod. I just couldn't belive I was finally getting out. Annabeth grabbed my hand and pulled my down the hall way.

We made it to the front doors without incident, outside is when we ran into trouble. Halfway to the cliffs, the centries posted outside saw us and raised the alarm. Monsters came pouring out of everywhere. The Wizzanzers began to hop toward us, and I knew that it was to good to be true. I was going to be trapped again, and I knew that this time, it would be much worse, because this time, Annabeth would be with me.

Annabeth ran faster, pushing her limits, and I struggled to keep up with her, but there were some monsters that were lightning quick. Looking at the huge groups of things heading for us, I had to wonder if Kronos had taken anyone with him at all. A bog, as I had taken to calling the thing with four dog heads and the body of a bear, ran at us. Annabeth screamed.

We were running, and just as I thought we weren't going to make it . . .

We were falling.

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!**

**Did anyone miss me? -Crickets- Did anyone notice I was gone? -Louder crickets- Fine then. Sorry for the long wait, but, whatever, I didn't feel like writing, and that waiting for a good chapter would be better than many crappy chapters. So, no complaining, as it's also a long chapter. I am still on haitus, officially, for this story, so, probably a long wait again. Maybe not as long a wait, but still, another one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, I do, however, own the plot and the Wizzanzer's and the bog's.**

**Complaints ignored unless it's in the form of constructive criticism. Reviews motivate me. I hope some of you will check out my other fics. If something confuses you please don't be afraid to ask questions. Something I write may make sense to me but not to you.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	4. Screw Athena

We were falling. I love free-falling, there's no official control, only letting yourself go. I closed my eyes to lose myself in the sensation, but was quickly revived when half-bloods began shooting at us. So many missed though, and I was glad that all of the good archers had remained at Camp. I knew we would have had no chance if there were Apollo kids, or if there was Hunters. Though, I shuddered to think at what Artemis would if she found a Hunter here.

I looked down, to see how close we were to escape, the longer we flew the more likely we were to get hit by arrows. See we were nearer, I grabbed Annabeth, to make sure she didn't get away from me upon impact. My breath began to flow faster and I took full adavantage of the situation, pulling Annabeth as close as humanly possible. I locked my arms behind her back, and sighed in relief as water washed over us, home sweet home at last.

Remembering that Annabeth couldn't breathe underwater like me (I'm not a _total_ idiot) I made a giant air bubble around us, much like the one I did when I caught her after the sirens, except this time, our legs weren't dangling in the water, as this was probably going to be a longer trip. Annabeth sat at the bottom of the bubble, shifting uncomfortably in her armour. I looked up, and my gaze remained fixed to the top of the bubble as monsters began to pour off the cliff. I taunted them, putting the bubble just in their reach, before rocketing away. Out of my peripheral (_Ooh, big word!_ Jeered Devil. _Shut up!_ Reprimanded Angel) vision I saw Annabeth look up.

"We're going back to camp right?" I had to ask, I wouldn't know any plans going on at camp, having been locked in a dungeon for a number of days. Annabeth just nodded, and I wished that she'd talk to me. The bubble took off, I made it go as fast as possible. Annabeth shifted in her armour more, and finally she flung off her helmet and stood.

I couldn't help it, my eyes were attatched firmly to whatever piece of Annabeth I could see as she twisted off her armour. Her grey eyes stormed as she dismantled the armour. She tossed it onto the floor of my amazing bubble, but I let it drop, not wanting it to get to crowded. The golden piece glittered, falling like an amazing treasure to the bottom of the ocean. I could almost hear the people, thousands of years from now, talking about how it had gotten down there, what it was used for. Annabeth was completely free of the golden suit now, and she stared at the trail it left behind, almost sadly, and I wondered what she was thinking about. I knew what I needed to talk to her about, and I needed her full attention, so I shifted the sand so that the trail was gone, you couldn't even see faint lumps in the sand.

"Annabeth?" I hesitated, not entirely sure what I was going to say, I knew what I _wanted_ to say, but, what I wanted to say, probably wasn't going to go over well, especially the way she was acting toward me. Annabeth gave me a look, but, she looked like she was ready to listen, at least. "Are you mad at me?" It was a stupid question, I knew she was, but, I was still trying to figure out my speech. Annabeth didn't even react, not a nod, the girl didn't even blink! "Annabeth, why are you mad at me? She -" I didn't want to say it, knowing Rachel and Annabeth's problems with each other, but it was why she wouldn't talk to me, and since I really don't think I could handle any more Annabeth withdrawal, I plucked up my measly courage, and continued, "She kissed me, I didn't kiss her." Annabeeth glared at me, her eyes cold. Usually you could see into her soul through her eyes, emotions, the thoughts filling them, but now there was nothing, she was just blank, and it took all my willpower not to swim away screaming.

Her glare deepening Annabeth lowly and coldly whispered, "She may have kissed you but you didn't push her away." Okay, so what she said was technically true, but Annabeth walked away. She only had half the facts.

"I did though, that must have been after you left, or something. I was in shock. I couldn't believe she actually kissed me." I blustered, I needed her to understand.

"So you wanted her to kiss you?" Annabeth asked slowly, her eyes still stuck to mine, freezing me in place.

"No, what I should have said was, 'I can't believe she had the _nerve_ to kiss me.' Honestly, I don't know what you're thinking, no one can ever tell, but I don't like Rachel, not in that way at least." I really couldn't believe Rachel had kissed me, I mean, I know that she liked me, the girl had made it more than a little obvious, but, she had often teased me about Annabeth, and I would have thought that she'd see the truth in her own words.

I bit my lip as Annabeth contemplated what I'd said. I was being as honest as I could without her killing me, and without telling her that I was sure I loved her. Annabeth began chewing the inside of her lower lip, she always did that when she was deep in thought, it was a habit of hers I wasn't sure she noticed. She released her lip as she came to a desicion, I sucked in my breath.

"Whatever Percy." Annabeth turned away from me, and I don't think I even consciously made the desicion, but I put my hand on her shoulders and spun her around to face me. She was so close, our noses almost touching, I could feel her breath on my face, quick and uneven. Annabeth looked at me, like she was trying to figure out what I was doing. I hoped she figured it out, because, I was just running with my adrenaline boost, I had no clue what I was doing, just feeling the need to make her understand that she was the only one, without telling her so that Athena wouldn't strangle me.

"Annabeth, I know what you think now, and I can only think of one way to explain myself to you. Something I've been wanting to tell you for a little over a year." Okay, screw Athena, I was doing this _my_ way, which included telling the girl.

Annabeth still looked confused, she had no idea what I was doing, just that she had no hope of escape as I held her down. I bowed my head for a second, then raised it again, completely sure of my desicion now.I let my hands run down her arms, and rested them on her waist. I touched my lips to hers for a second, a sweet, sweet second. At that moment, I came to my senses, realizing that Annabeth had a dagger on her, and that she was going to murder me in a more creative way than Athena could ever hope to do. That's why I almost died of shocked, literally, as Annabeth's arms were thrown around my neck and she kissed me. A longer kiss, with more passion. More perfect than our last. Athena couldn't scare me out of this, no matter how hard she tried.

I laid down, making sure our lips never broke contact. Annabeth was lying on my chest, and I shifted her over just a bit, as she was lying on a wound. After that though, I was so comfortable. I didn't want to move. I highly doubt Athena could make me move now, I was so comfortable, I didn't want to think of Kronos, or what was about to come, about how this could be the end. All I wanted was to stay here so that I could hold her forever, just stay here, suspended in time.

But, all good things must come to the end, and the bubble stooped. Annabeth pushed herself up, looking as sorry as I felt to move away. I followed her lead, and stood, our lips capturing each others, one more time before we had to go back to being distant again.

"Whatever happens, I love you, Wise Girl."

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

Annabeth stepped away from me, taking up a stance much like the one she'd had back in the dungeon, as though I were a disgusting plague that must be avoid at all costs, except for this time instead of her weight being on the foot that would make her farther away from me, she balanced on the foot the made her lean toward me. I didn't think that I could be any more conscious of Annabeth, but I was. It was almost as though we were linked by some invisable bond now, each knowing exactly what was happening to the other at the same moment. The bubble split the surface and broke the mood. We were deposited perfectly dry on the beach, Chiron running toward us.

**What happened to my long wait? Well, I didn't want to work on my DP fics, because I've got writer's block, and being a review hog, and getting all those motivational reviews, I decided, why not? It's not like I've got a social life. I'm still kind of on hiatus, because I can't be sure when the next updates will be.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, I do, however, own the plot and the Wizzanzer's and the bog's.**

**Complaints ignored unless it's in the form of constructive criticism. Reviews motivate me. I hope some of you will check out my other fics. If something confuses you please don't be afraid to ask questions. Something I write may make sense to me but not to you.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	5. Frozen

Chiron had been pacing the length of the beach, I could see the hoofprints, but when the bubble burst with a small pop, he spun around so fast he looked just a blur. Sand flew from his powerful hooves as he darted toward us. Skidding to a stop, he wrapped his arms around Annabeth. "Annabeth, dear, thank-you so much for bringing him home."

"You're welcome, Chiron." Annabeth smiled sweetly. Chiron gave me a once over look, just to make sure that I was able to move and fight, then he ushered us on, "Children, we must hurry! The Titan Army is getting ready to attack!" Annabeth and I ran to where Thalia's tree was. I wrapped one arm around it and used it to steady me as I leaned over to look down the hill.

There were so many of them that it made my head spin. monsters back at Kronos's lair had stayed there. Some monsters I recognized some I didn't. I didn't want to look to close though, in case there were half-bloods I didn't recognize but . . . One thing caught my attention. Kronos. Kronos who was in Luke's body. I felt a tear run down my cheek for my long-lost friend. I was sure that I wouldn't see him alive again. Luke looked so hostile, so angry. I wondered if it was Luke, or if it was Kronos? I wondered if Luke even existed inside his own body any more? Looking at him and thinking of him was too hard to bear, I turned and surveyed our own troops. And well, the resault was _not_ at all pretty.

We were hopelessly outnumbered.

There were a hundred thousand of us. Maybe, possibly, if we were lucky. I looked back at Kronos's troops. We had no hope at all. The only thing for us to do was get down on our knees and pray for it to be over quickly. I snuck a glance at Annabeth. Her mind was running, she was thinking hard about something. Looking at her, seeing her, I knew that I couldn't just get down and beg for death. I couldn't let Luke win. Even though I knew that it was Kronos inside that body, all I saw was Luke, and I still had to get rid of him. I looked down and noticed some armour that must have sprung up from the Hephestaus cabin.

Over in one corner, looking angry (though that was nothing new) was Nico he had a drawing that looked suspiciously like Cerberus on his helmet. In another corner there were Artemis's Hunters, they all wore the cresent moon and those who were Half-Blood's had their immortal parents symbol on the back. Apollo's archers were somewhere in a little bunch they all had the sun on their helmets..

Aphrodite's children all had their mothers' magic/love girdle emblazed on their helmets.

Ares children all had on their helmets, spears. Some were also holding very, very, very pointy versions of what was on their helmets.

The Athena cabin all had the wise old owl with an extra suit of armor for her.

Demeter's children (the kids with the flower-power we called them) all had the cornucpoia banged into the metal.

Hermes children and all the unclaimed half-bloods had Hermes caduceus.

Hephaestus's kids had tiny flames.

I saw Tyson with a trident, and claimed my own armor, pulling it on as Annabeth did the same with hers.

I was stoked that Tyson was here. Not just because that maybe have a cyclops (even if he was technically still a baby) might give us an advantage, but because I had missed him. He was my baby brother. I gave him a small smile, because no matter how happy I was to see him, it couldn't drown out the business at hand.

The satyrs and the trees looked grim. They didn't bother with the armor. I knew by their faces that they expected the worst. Somehow deep inside their little hearts they truly believed that this was the end. That we were all going to die right here, and soon, not exactly right now.

Grover came over and smiled. Juniper was at his side and she kept stealing glances at Annabeth. Grover winked at me and I paled. I had forgotten about the empathy link!

_Someone slap him._ I heard Devil's eyes roll. _How could you forget something so important?_

Annabeth walked over, and Juniper rushed off. I knew Grover had warned her that I didn't want my relationship status known, and she didn't want to break the news, or whatever.

Grover kept smiling at Annabeth, it was starting to creep me out. Just a little bit, so I nudged him with my toe, trying to get him to say something. "I . . . I took away the empathy link between me and Percy. I'm pretty sure I did it right so that way if either of us . . ." Grover trailed off, taking a deep breath. I bit my lip, this was the first time that it had really been said, that some of us would not come out alive. And I felt a strange feeling of relief come over me. It was weird, but I had no more time to contemplate, as Annabeth began glaring at me. No, not at me, over my shoulder. I turned and looked over my shoulder. Looking more excited than a normal (ha, who am I to talk about normal?) person should be, was the pink monster seeing Rachel Dare.

She yelled my name and ran to me. Her arms wrappd around my neck in a tight hug, as she pressed herself against me in every intimate way possible. "I thought you had been killed." She went on, babbling about how she thought I'd died in a battle that hadn't happened yet.

"Rachel." I said her name flatly, and went back to thinking of Annabeth.

"Percy, talk to me." Rachel began dancing around me like a puppy, begging to be noticed.

"Rachel, what are you doing here? And if you haven't noticed. there's a million monsters out there wanting to kill us!" I snapped, not in the mood for her little games.

I heard Annabeth mutter something under her breath. Grover gave her a look, and by the look on his face, whatever she said, he wholeheartedly agreed with her.

"See silly, that's exactly why I'm here! To fight." Rachel, fight? Looking like some abnormal pink thing? I almost laughed.

"Looking like bubblegum?" Annabeth sulked.

"Well, I'm not going to be fighting fighting," Rachel leaned over to Annabeth's ear, and stage-whispered just loud enough so that we could all hear her. "I haven't had any training." With a giggle she straightened up. I refrained from rolling my eyes. How had I never known how annoying she could be? "I'm going to be doing strategies. I'm good at that. Normally, I think the smart Athena kids would be doing it. But Chiron wants as many people to fight as possible. Even if I was trained to fight however, I probably couldn't have."

Annabeth had the look in her eye. The one where she was fighting so hard at resisting the temptation to find out something knew. Finally she caved and gave into her craving. "Why?" She dragged the word out, so as not to seem to interested.

"Because I'm pregnant." She answered.

"With who?" This time, there were no holds barred, if Annabeth could get the upperhand, she'd go down and somehow she'd get Hades to break dance. And I'm pretty sure she could if she felt like doing it.

"Percy."

I froze.


	6. Fighting Aphrodite Kids

Of the million things that could have been running through my mind at the moment, I was only thinking of two of them, first and stupidest, was the oh-so bright, _Rachel's pregnant?_ And the other oh-so bright (and obvious) one was _I didn't get Rachel pregnant._ I mean, the girl was really starting to annoy me, and I had _never_ liked her in that way, and there was Annabeth.

Oh my gods, Annabeth! It was a miracle that after she saw me kissing Rachel, well, actually, Rachel kissing me, that she even let me talk to her. She almost didn't, but that doesn't matter right now. I spun to look at her.

"Annabeth, Annabeth I-" I started, but her frozen in shock expression changed instantly. It became a mask, an impenatrable mask, that showed no emotion.

"Save it Perceus." Her voice was cold, frozen. And to me, it didn't sound like Annabeth's voice. She had never sounded like this, and I knew that somewhere inside of her, her heart had broken. And it was up to me to put the pieces back together. Without another look at me, Annabeth drew her sword and ran into the battle I hadn't even noticed started.

I began to take down monsters, all the while keeping an eye on Annabeth. She fought relentlessly, without pause or emotion. It was so reckless of her, and yet, she was so intent on her work, that she didn't even notice anything else. That had always been her way, when times get tough, the tough disembowel Camp Half-Blood dummies or other Camp Half-Blood Campers. I saw many people fall around me, but I took no notice. I could find out who they were later, right now, I had more things on my mind. I had finally noticed where Annabeth was heading.

She was heading for Kronos. Or was it Luke? It didn't matter, either way she was taking on a titan.

I started to run. She was almost there, and I was far away. I moved as quickly as I could with my heavy armor, and with having to take out other monsters in my way. Kronos was leaning against a tree laughing, and Annabeth was approaching from behind. Annabeth pulled on her cap, and she disappeared from view. I thought I saw a flash of a knife, before I heard Luke croak "OW!"

That proved two things. One that Luke was still alive in his own body, and two, that he sometimes overpowered Kronos, but the next time, it was Kronos who yelled, and it wasn't something as simple as 'ow'

"WHATEVER SCUM DID THAT THEY WILL_ PAY_!" Kronos roared. I couldn't see Annabeth, but I was pretty sure that a) she was watching me and b) she was planning on letting the titan kill her.

I darted in around a group of fighting Aphrodite kids (I know, right? Whoever thought there would come a day when the _Aphrodite_ kids fought?) I watched Kronos, trying to figure out where Annabeth was. I saw a jagged line appear across his ribs, and Luke's face twisted up in pain. Of course, I couldn't tell if it was Luke or the titan that was uncomfortable. From that I figured that no matter where Annabeth was, she had no chance of escape. And I knew that this was the moment. I left my cover of the Aphrodite kids (I _still_ can't get over fighting Aphrodite kids!) and moved forward.

There came a shimmering from just by the titan, and Annabeth appeared. She stared at Kronos with a hostile and defiant expression. For a few seconds, all the titan did was stare, which gave me the few minutes to get close, maybe close enough to save her, if I figured out how the heck I was going to do it. Kronos took a staggered step toward Annabeth, and pulled out a simple sword. Annabeth didn't move, didn't blink, she just stood there and awaited for death by the sword.

Kronos stepped forward again, and tightened his grip on the hilt of the sword. Things began to slow for me, I saw the point of the sword going to for Annabeth, and I remember throwing myself in front of it, anything for her to live. I remember feeling pain, before I finally moved to blackness.

**So, I am officially off hiatus. I do not own. r&r**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	7. Until Her Eyes Met Mine

I let out a loud _OOF!_ as I smacked into something hard. I moaned again, and peeled myself off the ground. I looked around and all I saw was black, nothing else. I suddenly realized what must have happened. I had died for Annabeth. But, had she died anyway? I stood frantically, and a cold voice came from the corner.

"Relax, Perceus." Hades. I spun toward him, searching for him in the darkness. "Your friend is safe." I still searched, but he was completely hidden from view. "It was very noble of you to take that sword for her, and I am glad you did."

"Your glad I died?" I finally managed to say something.

"Dead?" Hades sounded surprised. "If you were completely dead, you would go to get judge, and probably settle down in the Field's or something for dying an hero's death. But as you are a Half-Blood, I can offer you a choice."

"A choice?" I asked flatly.

"Yes, Percy. A choice." Something shuffled in a corner, and Hades stepped into a pool of light that had not been there three seconds ago. "I am allowed to offer this choice to every Half-Blood that passes through here, but I usually don't. You will be the first, actually."

"That _really_ clears things up." I growled.

"Now, now, don't be cross with me. You see Percy, you can live again."

"WHAT?"

"I can make you alive again, at a terrible price, as it will be impossible to pick your life up where you left off. I would not even be offering you this choice if you were not the only one that can be Kronos."

"Can I just hear my choices?" I asked bluntly, tired of the God of Dead's evasions.

"Choice, Percy. You can die, and let all the human race join you, or you can live again."

"How can I live again?" I asked, already knowing that's what I would choose.

"By becoming a god."

"I'm sorry, a what?"

"A god. You will be the Prince Of The Oceans, where Poseidon is _king_." Hades growled the last word.

"A god? Like, live forever, bleed golden stuff?"

"Yes, and that 'golden stuff' is called _Ichor_."

"Well, yeah, but I'm sixteen, and in shock."

"Your choice?" Hades prodded.

"God me." I answered.

***

I decided to go with a really dramatic entrance. I was going to appear on a giant wave, wash out the Camp, somehow (I still haven't figured out this part yet) kill Kronos, and run like hell so that no one could figure out that _I_ was a god. I just wasn't up to telling anyone yet, and I wanted Annabeth to be the first to know, providing I could get her to talk to me.

_You _died_ for her, she should at least owe you enough to hear you out_. Devil reminded me.

Taking a deep breath I burst out of the ground on my wave. I stopped dead, balancing like a surfer without a board, as I took in Kronos in all his sick, twisted, ugly glory. He was huge. I'll bet that me would be not even half of his big toe. That's how big. It scared me. I shook, wondering if I really could do this. Somewhere I heard Grover bleat, "You can blame him on Percy." And I'm guessing that I somehow seperated Luke and Kronos, though I have no idea how.

Everyone was frozen, even the titans minion's, seeing what their master really looked like for the first time. Kronos noticed the stillness and yelled, "WHY IS EVERYONE STANDING AROUND? KILL THEM! ALL OF THEM SHOULD _DIE!_" Everyone remained frozen, mouths hanging open.

_Catchin' flies._ Devil chimed. I frowned at Devil in disbelief, and heard the reply, _We need some comic relief._

Kronos began to shake, and the ground shook with me. A half-blood in Kronos's armour screamed out loud, but Kronos ignored him and yelled again, "KILL THEM! THEY MUST ALL BE DEAD LIKE PERSEUS JACKSON!

"Dead? Who said anything about dead? Merely took a trip." I know, I know, I'm an idiot, badmouthing a _TITAN_, a really ugly titan too, but I was a god now, and he didn't know it. I searched the grounds for Annabeth, while Kronos tried to regain his footing. I found her with Grover and Nico. Her blonde hair and come loose and was flowing around her shoulder. Her mouth was hanging open, and the expression on her face was clearly relief, which gave me hope.

"HOW?" Even when he wasn't trying to yell, he was still a hundred times louder than anyone else. I wondered how the Mist was explaining this one.

"Let's just say, I have friends in _low_ places." I smirked as Kronos became worried, and glanced down to where Hades ruled.

"THAT-THAT-THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE." There was something I had never expected. Kronos stuttering like some scared three year old? It sounded like he was truly scared, of me. Well, that really surprised me. I mean, he was scared of me, and I was scared to death (quite literally) of him. He was a titan, for gods sakes, what reason did he have to be scared of me?

_The Prophecy, you dink!_ Devil growled, I felt like hitting my forehead with my hand.

_That's not a nice word!_ Angel protested.

_SHUT UP!_ Devil and I yelled at the same time. Angel cowered.

"But guess what? I'm standing here, alive. And ready to take you _down_." I spoke with a confidence I didn't have, my eyes never leaving Annabeth. I let my wave go, making sure that no buildings, and no one on our side was harmed. I hated watching ex-campers go under, they used to be my friends, and for some reason, I still felt like they were. I landed safely on the ground, and started toward Kronos. I wondered where Luke was, and hoped that I had been saved the trouble of killing him.

"PUNY CHILD! COME GET ME!" Kronos pulled out the sycthe. It gleamed in the early morning light, and I was ready. Ready to do all I could.

I pulled out Riptide and charged Kronos. His eyes gleamed menacingly, but I forced myself to think of Annabeth, of how I could not lose her, or Grover, the best friend anyone could ever have. Even Nico, this was how it had to end. I hoped that _I _was the one with the advantage, my being tinier than Kronos. But, I wondered how I was going to go about this, not being able to stab him in the heart. So, I sliced at the closest thing to me. His toe. It completely came off, and Kronos fell over. His sycthe nicked my arm once, and I ran away. I danced closer again, stabbed him, and he turned to dust, and Hades stuck him back in Tarturas.

It was truly over. All this preparing, freaking out, stressing, crying, and it all ended with chopping off the Titan's toe? Go figure. I stood away from everyone, holding my arm while Ichor (See Hades, I can call it the proper name!) poured out. I hoped it would stop bleeding soon, so that my secret would be safe.

"Here, let me look at." I heard a whisper behind me, and knew that it was Annabeth, I jumped away from her a little bit, but she managed to grab my arm. She saw the golden goo pouring from the open wound, and just stood there shocked.

Until her eyes turned to mine.

**I don't own PJO, love to hear your opinions.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	8. Bloodshed If You'd Prefer

What was I supposed to say? I mean, I knew she'd be looking for an answer, and all I could do was babble out that I was a god! Which, she obviously already figured out, Annabeth broke into my thoughts.

"Percy, what-I mean, how-I mean . . ." Annabeth stuttered, still holding my arm.

"Annabeth!" I squeaked, yes, I, Mr Manly Percy Jackson, squeaked. I tried to pull my arm away, but damn that girl was strong. "I wasn't going to let you find out this way." I finally said. It was the best I could do, so don't judge me.

She stared at my arm, more importantly, the blood coming from my arm, "What?" Annabeth asked, even though I knew she heard me. I decided she was looking for a deeper explanation, and while I wasn't going into the whole story now, she deserved more than just that.

"It was the only way for Hades to send me back. It was the only way for me to . . . for me to save _you._ Don't be mad at me anymore Annabeth. Please, Rachel's lying, I never did anything like that with her. I wouldn't. I meant what I said, I love you, Annabeth. And only you."

"I want to believe you, I really do. But, for some reason, I don't think I can, not right now. I'm not going to be mad at you. We'll just be distant friends until you can prove that you're not lying." While I was still trying to figure out what she was talking about Annabeth removed her hand. I missed the warmth instantly and I looked down at her. I didn't know what my expression told her, but I felt like the world had just fallen out from under me, and there was no way to regain my balance.

I guess I could understand her point. It would make her too uncomfortable to be with someone who had a child (not that I _do_, I would never sleep with Rachel) and I wouldn't want to put Annabeth in a position where she was uncomfortable, but I didn't want to be without her either. I guessed I would just have to use my genius mind to figure out how I was going to convince her that Rachel's kid was not mine.

I jumped as it sounded like something exploded behind us. I spun around, already searching for Riptide when it turned out that it was just the gods congratulating us (me). Others stood beside them, grinning slightly at the win. Dad made his way toward me. He wrapped his arms around me and from somewhere off to the side I heard Athena go, "Oh, Annabeth!"

And my father, because of this millenia old grudge against Athena growled, "What did she do? My boy cut off a titan's toe!" I blushed. Yes I was proud of defeating someone that could mean certain death for us all, I mean, wouldn't you? But the fact that I did it by slicing off his _toe_, his _pinkie toe_, nonetheless, was a little embarrassing, I mean, you can see my point, right?

I looked at the gods standing behind my dad, and honestly, I was no longer surprised by the looks on their faces. I knew their personalities enough now that I knew what their facial expressions would be like. Zeus would be mad at something. Ares would be mourning the loss of a battle he had not taken place in and had not ended in a lot of bloodshed. Aphrodite was doing something with her hair (_isn't she always?_ Devil asked. _Be nice._ Angel chastised. _This is me being nice, _Devil growled and Angel backed off.) Apollo would probably be thinking of another poem (_Oh dear gods no!_ Howled Devil.) Artemis would be watching over her Hunters. Demeter would probably be obsessing over the loss of green and beginning to fix it. Hephaestus would be looking over our weaponry and armor. Dad was standing in front of me, and Hera was . . . Hera was . . . Okay, so Hera was the only one that I couldn't quite figure out, I was thinking about it, and then I heard her nasally voice, and knew something bad was happening.

"Athena? May I speak to your lovely daughter, Annabeth for a moment?" Hera asked, sweetly. I heard Athena say of course and ask her to make it short. I heard Annabeth's angry muttering, "Don't I get a say?" And then they were out of earshot, so this left me wondering what was going on. Thinking back of the course of the last couple of hours or so, I knew that it had something to do with me and it would not be good.

I was headed to the hill with the mourners when I noticed Hera rejoin the group of gods, Annabeth began stalking angrily up the slope, and I continued on my journey knowing we had loads of time to talk about it. I stopped in my tracks. _I_ had loads of time. _Annabeth_ didn't. She would get older, while I remained the same. It was terrifying. I forced myself to keep going with the realization that unless I did something, there would come a day when Annabeth would die and I would be more without her than I was now.

The first thing I did was search the crowd for my friends, I did not want to see them crumpled on the ground. I already knew where Annabeth was, so at least that wasn't a worry. I spotted Beckendorf by Annabeth, Travis and Conner Stoll (_I still do not understand how they don't get that joke!_ Devil complained.) were a few campers across from me. Nico was standing way in the back, Grover and Juniper were together (_thank gods!_), Rachel was standing as close to the group of gods as possible and Tyson was . . . not in the crowd. My heart dropped out of my body, I swear. My little brother, had I lost him. I searched the dead as much as I didn't want too, I recognized enough faces that it almost made me sick, but Tyson wasn't there.

"Hey," Came a voice from behind me. I spun to find Nico.

"Tyson went to the infirmary, just so you don't worry." Nico whispered before retreating back to his dark corner. I felt my heart return to it's normal place in my chest. I'd almost given myself a heart attack (_Wait!_ Devil interrupted, _can you still get heart attacks?_) but at least he was okay.

Chiron came cantering to the top of the hill, arms full of burial shrouds. As the dead campers began to disappear from view I said my final goodbye to a good enemy. "Clarisse," I whispered so that no one would hear me, "I know you didn't like me, but you were a good enemy, and we had some good times. Rest in peace, or in bloodshed if you prefer."

**Okay, so thanks to iluvacting for being my beta. I don't own **_**Percy Jackson and The Olympians**_**. And I'm bored . . . but I don't think you care.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	9. I Love My Devil

After all the ceremonies, we went for a feast, not that I ate the food any more. Being a god, my true food was ambrosia and nectar, even if Dionysus does down a couple of diet cokes every thirty seconds. We, the gods, were all seated at a huge table at the front of the hall. The other campers were scattered. I noted, with a bit of interest, that they weren't sitting in cabin groups, but rather in a 'random' seating plan, that Aphrodite decided on. Random, for sure. Cue eye roll.

From the moment Annabeth walked in, my eyes never left her, except to examine her seatmates. She was sitting alone until Tyson appeared, I knew that Annabeth was working on the hate-everything-with-one-eye problem that she had, and from the look on her face, maybe Tyson's company was welcome. He sat down, and they began something that looked like a conversation/Annabeth answering the million questions that came out of Tyson's mouth. I couldn't tell what they were saying, but that was okay. A few seconds after they started to talk, Annabeth pointed at the table where the gods were sitting.

I laughed when Grover, heading over to the table with Juniper, jumped a foot in the air because Tyson yelled, "GOAT-BOY!" loud enough so that every camper around turned to stare. The conversation continued and Annabeth pointed at the gods's table again, this time for Juniper's benefit.

Nico slumped over to the table and sat down. This action made me wish more than ever, that I was over there sitting with them. With Tyson in the good mood he was in (and honestly, when is Tyson ever in a bad mood for long?) and with Nico feeling everyone's death, I'd bet the two clashing would be an entertaining experience, to say the least. Well, no one was killed in the first twenty seconds, and then Beckendorf sat down, taking Tyson's attention off of Nico.

I was getting ready to go back to my favourite activity, Annabeth watching (_watching_, not _stalking_) when Rachel sat down. This was like a soap opera, and I found it funny. Tyson turned to Rachel, and she yelled, "EXCUSE ME?"louder than Tyson had yelled 'goat-boy.' Rachel, after a few seconds flipped her hair over her shoulder in a completely unattractive gesture.

"Well, son, how are you feeling?" Dad asked as he sat down beside me.

I wanted to say 'melancholy' but I knew Dad would probably ask for a explanation, and since I knew he was asking about my newly dubbed divine status, I answered, "No different."

"That's good." Dad smiled, and turned to talk to whoever was on his other side.

Someone sat down on my other side, and I turned to greet them. It was Hades. I was instantly speechless, what do you to the guy who let you save your world? My eyes found the blonde girl who'd stolen my heart.

Without so much as a word, the god found what my eyes had found a few seconds earlier. "Yes, she's quite a gem." He said in a low voice, so that no one could overhear. "It's a shame though . . ." He trailed off, and I was instantly on guard.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"Nothing, nothing." Hades replied off handedly. "Someone like that should get everything they deserve, and little Annabeth deserves nothing of what she will get, unless . . ." He gave me a pointed look, "Unless you make it right."

I frowned. This guy was a walking riddle. "Do you enjoy confusing me?"

The god of the dead almost cracked a smile, "No, I enjoy a challenge."

I scratched my head, was he saying that I was easy to confuse?

_Noo, he's saying_ we _are easy to confuse._ Devil informed me.

_You two may be idiots, but I am most certainly am not!_ Angel sniffed.

_News flash, you are us._ Devil answered cockily.

_I am not!_ Angel cried out, indignatly.

_Sure you're not, that's exactly why we're sharing his head._

"Was that meant to be an insult?" I asked Hades.

"Hades," Called Athena before he had a chance to answer me. Athena came over and said, "My daughter wishes to speak with you. Will you meet her over by the Athena cabin? It seemed like a very pressing matter."

Hades nodded, and Athena strode back to her seat, where Annabeth was locked in a conversation with Aphrodite. Seeing her mother approach, she quickly broke it off. Athena spoke to Annabeth, and Annabeth took off in the direction of the Athena cabin. This made me confused. _Most things do_, Devil sang.

I rolled my eyes. Anyway, I was confused. Why would Annabeth want to talk to Hades? Would it be silly of me to think it was about me? I mean, after all, Hades biggest part in this war was bringing me back to 'life'? Was she thanking him? Was she asking him questions? Was I going to go crazy from asking all these questions?

_You can't go where you already are_. Devil informed me.

_Thanks_. I rolled my eyes again.

_You're welcome_.

_I was being sarcastic!_ I cried.

_So? I was being polite._

I craned my neck, to see if I could spot Annabeth and Hades, but I couldn't. Being unable to stand it, I stood up and headed toward the Athena cabin.

"Where are you going?" Dad asked me.

"Just going for a walk, try to calm the thoughts in my head." I told him. He smiled, being given the answer he must have wanted, and leaned back in his seat.

I was just passing Aphrodite when she stopped me. Well, not directly, but she said Annabeth's name, so I just had to ask. "Were you just talking about Annabeth?"

"Of course, dear. Her love life is just _so_ wonderful!" She squealed like a school girl. "You have catastrophe here, heartbreak there, yearning, love, drama. It's glorious."

"Does she get her happy ending?" I wondered.

"Now, now." Aphrodite chastised me. "A princess can only get her happy ending if she has her prince."

"Does she get her prince?" I asked.

"Quite literally." Aphrodite answered, and shooed me away. All the freaking gods were walking riddles, just waiting for a chance to confuse me.

"What did she mean by 'quite literally'?" I asked Angel and Devil. "Does she mean that a real prince will sweep Annabeth off of her feet?"

_I hope so_, Angel replied, _Annabeth deserves a handsome, caring prince. So, of course it can't be you._

I sighed, but Angel was right, still a snob, but right. I was no prince, so Aphrodite couldn't have meant me. I was just Percy Jackson. Though my Dad was a god, that didn't make him a king, and my Mom was just a mortal who could see through the mist, but that didn't make her a queen. Oh gods. My Mom. How was I going to tell her that I was a god? _Don't focus on that_, I told myself,_ focus on the problem at hand_. Right, back to Annabeth and her prince.

_It's still not you._ Angel told me. _That won't change in the space of five minutes._

_Could you be more _wrong_? _Devil demanded of Angel. We were both surprised.

_Excuse me? I am _always_ right, and Percy is not a prince._ Angel snapped.

_Sure he is. _You could practically hear Devil's smirk._ Let's think about it for a second. Poseidon is like King of the Seas, right?_ I nodded slowly to myself. _That would make Percy the prince now that he's a god, right?_

I love my Devil.

**Okay, to all of you who do not know before **_**Inner Conflict**_** came into being, another story (a completed story) came before it titled **_**Inner Turmoil**_**, which is from Annabeth's pov. I would not be bringing this up if I wasn't starting to get ticked off about all the reviews about 'missing details' most 'missing details' show up in **_**Inner Turmoil**_** or in the later chapters of **_**Inner Conflict. **_**K?**

**Now that my rant is over. I don't own**_** PJO**_**. Review please.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	10. And Then I Saw

Annabeth was still in her cabin when I found her. I could see her staring in the bathroom, staring in the mirror. Her arm around her stomach. I knocked on the door. She called come in, and whirled out of the bathroom. I took one look at her and whispered, "You're crying." I saw a funny little look on her face. Tears were still pouring out of her eyes, but she was laughing. "Come on," I coaxed, "I saw a bit of a smile." I grinned, and she glanced up at me.

I sighed and took a seat on a bed, and she sat beside me. Far away (insert frown) but she sat beside me. I knew that it would take a lot of convincing to get her to sit through a talk about our situation and relationship status, and even then, she wouldn't change her mind, so I wasn't going to even try. Besides, there was more I needed to talk to her about.

"Annabeth, there are a few things that I want to tell you. Nothing relating to you and me, or Rachel. It's about me being a . . ." I started, and stopped. I still can't say that I'm a god out loud. I must still be in shock or something. Annabeth looked up at me from under her lashes (cutest thing ever) and nodded, so I continued, "I'm staying at Camp. I'll hang around here, maybe teach a couple of classes or something. My dad has a place where I can stay if I want too, under water. I'll maybe go there sometimes. My status as a god is 'Prince of the Seas,' like Poseidon is king. I rule under him but I'm still able to make my own decisions about certain stuff." I took a breath, gaped like a fish for a few seconds and slid a little closer to her. I did a happy dance in my mind when she didn't slide away. It gave me the confidence to ask, "Now, why are you crying?"

Annabeth didn't say a word, and it hurt a little bit, knowing she didn't want to tell me. It wasn't like she couldn't tell me, but she didn't want too. I was her best friend, but then we were together, and then Rachel made up that lie, and it all went downhill from there. It was awkweird.

_I believe you mean 'awkward.'_ Prim and proper Angel supplied.

_If he'd meant awkward he would have said awkward, but he didn't._ Devil jumped in.

"Can two gods be wrong?" Annabeth asked, and I was quickly catpaulted out of my argument.

"About the same thing?" I asked when she nodded, I shrugged and said, "It depends, I guess, on who the gods are and what the thing is."

"The scariest one and the angriest one." She answered quietly.

I blanched. They _agreed_ on something? What would the god of the dead and the goddess of _love_ have to agree on? I mean, aren't the kind of on opposite sides? "Aphrodite and Hades agree on something?" She nodded, and then it hit me, "This something was about you?" I gasped. She nodded, and I was once again left confused. "I don't think those two gods would be wrong, but, I'm wondering why Hades would be agreeing to something in Aphrodite's expertise."

"He didn't know that he was agreeing with her. He just knew my future and he gave me advice for it and Aphrodite had said something like it." Her future? I looked at her beautiful face with the puffy eyes and messy hair and wondered, was I in her future? Hades had said something, and so did Aphrodite. Wait! Hold on. They cannot be agreeing on to completely seperate issues, so if they were talking about the same things then . . . then

_Hold on boys, he's gonna blow!_ Devil yelled.

THEN I WAS IN HER FUTURE! Like, intimately. I think. I hope. I took her hands, and she didn't pull away. "Annabeth, I don't understand you. You said that you loved me. Why won't you be with me? Rachel's baby isn't mine. How can you not trust me enough to tell you the truth? If it is mine, I'll take care of it, but I _need you_. After all these years I've wanted you, and then I find out you want me too, then, everything gets messed up, and I can't have you because of you. Please, Annabeth. Please." I poured my heart out to her, and she looked at me with this heartwrenching look on her face, I could see every line of pain etched there. I went on my knees in front of her, still holding onto her hands, I looked like I was proposing. I wasn't, totally not . . .yet. But don't tell her that.

Her lips moved, like she was going to say something. It wasn't even a whisper, no sound come from her lips, but it looked like she was saying 'Percy.' That gave me hope.

Her expression changed, and I sat, scared on the floor because of what she might decide. Her hands ripped from mine, and I felt my heart drop. I felt like I had just been run over by Ares in a twenty ton truck. All of a sudden, her arms were around my neck and she kissed me. I pulled her closer, leaning against a random bed. She accepted me, and I couldn't be happier. I wanted to stay there forever (literally in my case, but she didn't have that long). She pulled away and breathed, "We have to get back." I kissed her again, but stood.

"We still have to keep this away from out parents." I nodded, I wasn't _that_ much of a Seaweed Brain. Okay, maybe I was, but I kissed her again anyway.

We stepped into the place where everyone was still eating, and all of a sudden, it was so quiet, I felt like Nico had up and killed everyone. I felt fury rolling from somewhere to my left, and I turned to see Dad and Athena glaring at me. I began to shake, and I knew Annabeth was just as scared. Who would have ratted on us though? As far as I knew, nobody else but Annabeth and I knew. Oh, and Grover and Juniper, but they wouldn't tell.

And then I saw.

**I don't own **_**Percy Jackson And The Olympians.**_** Don't forget to ask questions if you're confused and read **_**Inner Conflict**_**- Annabeth's POV.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	11. Jen, Daughter Of Apollo

I . . . How - When? WHAT? It was impossible! How did _Rachel Elizabeth Dare_ of all people, know that Annabeth and I were a couple? And why would Rachel tell the gods? Especially Athena and Poseidon? I was bracing myself for death when I realized that I couldn't die anymore. I glanced over at Annabeth, whose face had gone white, although her eyes portrayed the real emotion - in her stormy, gray eyes I could almost see her visualizing what she would do to Rachel. So, no, I couldn't die. But she could.

"ANNABETH CHASE!" Screamed Athena. Of course, Athena would make the biggest deal out of this, but I knew my dad would be boiling beneath the surface. Athena leapt to her feet, and half ran to her daughter. She grabbed her roughly by the arm, and dragged her off in a different direction. Poseidon just pointed toward the ocean and I followed.

"Percy . . ." Dad started, like he didn't know how to begin. "I'm so disappointed in you. A daughter of _Athena_? I would have felt better if it was a mortal, or even an air head daughter of Aphrodite, but _Athena_? My boy, I feel like you have betrayed me."

"Dad-"

"No, no. I don't want to hear it. I'm separating the two of you. As much as Athena hates me and you, I know that she'll agree for me. It's best for everyone, Percy. The gods and I will be spending some time around Camp Half-Blood, but _you_ will be in your palace underwater. I told you of it. You will stay there until I say you can come out, which will be after the mortal's lifetime has ended." Poseidon looked toward the water. "You leave now."

"Now?"

"What else could you have to do?" Poseidon asked, grumpy.

"I want to say a few things to Rachel."

"Five minutes with the _lovely_ human."

Poseidon took his place at the long table, and went back to the feasting and talking. Rachel was at the end of the table, looking toward Annabeth, and her expression was very smug. I looked at Annabeth too, and she looked like she might burst into tears - not a very Annabeth thing to do.

"Rachel," I said quietly, so none of the gods could hear. "What the _hell_ was that for?"

"Percy," She cried, throwing her hair over one shoulder. "I did it for us," She ran her hands up and down my chest. "For our baby." She took one of my hands in hers and placed it on her flat stomach.

I jerked it away. "Rachel, I am not the father of that baby. You know it too, in your heart. I never slept with you Rachel. It's a physical impossibility for this to be mine."

"Liar." Spat Rachel. "Liar, it is yours, and you will see."

Poseidon signaled that my five minutes were up.

***

I, Perseus Jackson, am bored. There is nothing to do here. It had taken me less than two hours to memorize the layout of this huge place. The mermaids (yes, mermaids, they were my servants or something) ceased to amaze me. I grew bored of the tropical fish. Yeah, tropical fish this close to New York. I looked at a pillar just a few feet away from where I was brooding. I wondered if my boredom would improve if I smashed my head against it.

I missed Camp. I missed Annabeth. I missed sword fighting, practicing. I missed Grover and his insanity. I missed Tyson, who had been hurt in battle and I didn't even get to see if he was all right. I missed Chiron and his lessons. I missed Beckendorf. I missed Selena. Hell, I was missing _Clarrisse_. At least she was one to give me a challenge. I couldn't believe she was gone. She was like a Camp Half-Blood constant.

Great, now my free time was being haunted by Clarrisse. It was hard to believe, but I didn't mind. At least this way I wasn't completely, totally and irrevocably bored. But, now, thinking about my boredom, I suddenly become bored - again! I looked toward the surface, Poseidon wouldn't _kill_ me if I went up to get a breath of actual fresh air, now would he?

_You know, he just might._ Devil informed me.

_Please._ Angel disagreed. _No father would _ever_ hurt his son._

I butted in_, so why is he killing me by keeping me away from Annabeth? _

_He has a point._ Devil jumped in._ After all, Poseidon _did_ say that he would be kept down here until Annabeth died. Which will kill us, figuratively, anyway. We'll _die_ on the inside!_ Devil gasped, always the dramatic one.

_Poseidon is not that bad. He wouldn't hurt Percy like that. He is doing what is best for his son. You have to let Annabeth go, after all, she's going to die anyway, right?_

_Not if she joins the Hunters._ Devil said without thinking.

I froze. Completely froze. Annabeth . . . A Hunter? Even if it did mean she would live longer than the average human being, she still couldn't be with me. I looked at the pillar with new interest. _Don't do it Percy. Look, Artemis knows how much you and Annabeth feel for each other. She must know that if Annabeth joined, one word from you could have her turning her back on Artemis. You don't know how much control you have over the girl. Or how much she has over you. _Devil quickly spit out.

_Annabeth is loyal. She wouldn't turn her back on the Hunters. Besides, I doubt_ Athena_ would let her. Artemis really doesn't have too much of a say._

_Look, if Annabeth wanted to join the Hunters, then no one could stop her. It would be like you wanting to swim in a circle for a thousand years. It's Annabeth's choice. _Devil said, struggling for words.

_It might be good for him to get away from Annabeth, obsessing over this one girl cannot be healthy. Besides, it's Annabeth's choice, no one can stop her._

_WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP? _Devil and I yelled at the same time.

_No, Percy needs to get over her. It will never happen. EVER! Get that through your thick skull, you knew from the beginning that you had to hide it, and now that it's out in the open, you can't have her. Athena would murder you, and no one would ever find your body. Think about your Mom, Percy. She wouldn't want you dead. _Angel snapped.

_Mom!_ I moaned, smacking myself in the forehead. _She still doesn't know I'm alive, a god and being kept prisoner._

_Brilliant! Now, what are we going to do? She'll be worried out of her mind, convinced you're dead, and no one will think to tell her otherwise! _Devil moaned.

_It's not like we can write her a letter, _I sighed, then stopped, _we can't write her a letter . . . right?_

_You could write it. We just have no way of getting it to her._ Devil said.

_If I could get it to a camper, or a satyr, or Chiron, or if I told Dad-_

_What makes you think that Poseidon is going to come visit us? _Devil broke into the conversation.

_Umm, why wouldn't he?_ I asked.

_Because you swore on the River of Styx that you wouldn't leave the ocean until you had his permission. _Angel reminded us.

_Oh. Right. _Well, that was it. I couldn't leave the water, and I needed to leave the water to get to a camper.

_Unless said Camper was on the beach. _Devil mused.

Here comes my oh-so intelligent -_ Huh?_

_Look, if there was a camper on the beach, then you could call out to them, or go close to them, give them your letter or whatever and you'd never have left the water! _Devil exclaimed.

_Of all the stupid things you have _ever_ come up with this has got to be the-_

_MOST BRILLIANT IDEA EVER!_ I cut off Angel. Angel was _not_ happy. I ran to find a scroll. Grabbing it, I wrote:

_Mom,_

_I can't tell you where I am or why I'm there, but I'm okay, I'm alive. Next time I see you, we have a lot of things to talk about. Things that can't be said over a simple letter. But, I love you Mom, and I'll see you soon._

_Percy._

Okay, now to get this, I looked toward the surface, up there. If I was right about the time, it was a couple of hours after supper, so I wasn't sure how likely it would be that I would find a camper on the beach. I had to try, so I pushed off the floor of my prison, out the door and floated toward the surface. The current brought me to the beach. I peeked my head above the water, my knees scraping the sand. Two figures were on the beach, silently I swam closer, making sure to be hidden from view. This is what I heard:

"Jen, Daughter of Apollo, will you accept the task I present you?" Wait a second that was _Athena's _voice. Oh, this had to be good. I grinned evilly, deciding many different fates for the goddess. And what was she being so formal about anyway? What task? Was she sending someone on a quest?! "Do you promise to care for Annabeth, Daughter of Athena, as long as her punishment remains?"

A girl's voice answered, "I do." Promise to care? Whoever this girl was, she'd _better_ be on my side.

"Do you promise to respect the rules that have been presented to you? Do you promise to obey the will of your superiors?"

"I do."

"Good. You know where she is. Make sure you bring her breakfast, lunch, supper, and a little company. Nothing more is needed or expected of you."

The girl nodded, and Athena left, I had to shield my eyes from her divine form, now that Athena was gone, I floated closer to the girl on the beach. Jen, Daughter of Apollo. She looked like a typical camper, jeans, camp t-shirt, camp necklace (a bead or two less than Annabeth), a weapon concealed somewhere, she had black hair with dyed red streaks and brown eyes.

"Psst," I hissed. She jumped and pulled a sword from her . . . back pocket? I didn't have time to ponder, obviously she thought I was trying to kill her. I totally wasn't! "No, no, me friend! Me friend!" I whispered.

"Where are you?" She asked, still not lowering the weapon, not that I could blame her.

"In the water, listen, my name is Percy Jackson-" She cut me off.

"Like the Percy Jackson everyone is gossiping about? Like Annabeth's Percy Jackson?" She exclaimed, and, I must admit, it gave me a strange thrill to be called 'Annabeth's Percy Jackson'.

"Yeah, look, why was Athena talking to you?" I glanced around nervously, you never knew when the gods were watching. Aphrodite was probably going nuts over us, though.

"Well, Annabeth's been locked in a room in the Big House, and I'm to bring her food and other necessities for as long as she remains in there." Jen explained, lowering her sword to hang by her side.

"Okay," I muttered, and then an idea formed in my mind. _Alert the media, the boy _can_ think!_ I don't think I need to tell you who that was. "Hey, can I ask you a favor?" She nodded. "Will you deliver a letter to Annabeth for me? I mean, I still have to write that, but when I do will you?" I asked eagerly. She nodded. "Cool, and will you mail this for me?" I offered her the note to my mom. She placed it in her back pocket, the one she pulled the sword from.

"I'll meet you back here at eight o'clock tomorrow night, if you don't arrive in ten minutes I'll leave."

I dove underwater to go right that letter to Annabeth.

**I don't own **_**Percy Jackson and The Olympians.**_** If you're confused about something, definitely ask, I'm trying to make this so that people will understand it, so if you don't, I'd really like to know. Oh, and I'm looking for a beta if anyone's interested.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	12. Nothing Includes Athena

I sat down at a table, scroll in one hand, pen in the other. It was surprisingly difficult to write to her. If my father had his way, I would never see her again. A tear rolled down my cheek, but I quickly wiped it away, now was not the time. I smoothed out the scroll and began to write.

_**Wise Girl,**_

_**I don't know what happened to you, but I needed to talk (or write) to you. I was lounging around near the beach when Athena picked Jen to be your 'caretaker.' After Athena left, I asked Jen if she would deliver a note for me. She said fine. It took me a few days to write this.**_

_**Remember how I said my dad got me a place to stay? Well, it's underwater, which is where I'm stuck now. I'm restricted to the seas (I think) but other than that I can go anywhere. It's actually a palace. It's really neat. It's built completely out of shells and marble. There are all kinds of tropical fish with me. TROPICAL! They're so cool, it turns out though, that they can only survive inside the palace. They have such pretty colours. I want you to see them some day. You will see them some day.**_

_**I have servants. Which I don't know if I like. It kind of creeps me out, they're always around, trying to do stuff for me, which is okay when I can't figure out what the heck I'm doing. But, get this, they're not the Naiads that serve in my father's court, they're mermaids. Actual mermaids, like the Little Mermaid. It's really cool, they even look like the mermaid's from the Little Mermaid.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Seaweed Brain.**_

Somehow, it didn't seem enough but there was nothing more to add to it. I tried, but nothing else worked. When eight o'clock came I swam to the surface, Jen was sitting in the sand, sword beside her. She looked like she was painting her toenails. I almost laughed, it was odd, but true, that I had never seen a girl, outside of the Aphrodite cabin, that had any make-up or nail polish.

Taking a chance, I threw the scroll to her. She jumped, spilling the nail polish on the sand. She picked up the scroll, read the name on it, and turned to glare at the sea. Jen then picked up a rather large rock and threw it in my general direction. It missed, thank gods, but I crept closer anyway. Jen was already stalking away, but I caught a glimpse of her toes, she only had one foot done. _Oops._

At eight o'clock the next night I surfaced and waited for ten minutes, but Jen didn't show up. I figured that she was mad at me for the nail polish incident and wanted me to sweat it out for a few minutes. I didn't mind, anything for Annabeth. I waited, drifting between awake and dreaming until it was lights out at Camp. I returned to the palace. Maybe Annabeth hadn't finished her letter, that would explain everything. What if she didn't want me though, what if she decided that enough was enough and it was time to cut her losses? After all, I didn't know what kind of situation she was in.

However, I faithfully returned to the beach. There was no Jen, but floating in the waves was something. I swam closer. It was a message in a bottle. Grinning I returned to the bottom of the ocean. I slipped passed the mermaids who would nod to me, long hair flowing around their faces. I shut the door to my room, plopped down on my bed and began to read.

_Seaweed Brain, _

_I don't have much to say, I mean, I'm stuck in a room in the Big House, so no tropical fish or mermaids. Just a lot, and I do mean a lot, to put up with. Have you heard of the rumors Rachel is spreading? She saying that you were proposing to me, then she was saying how you got me pregnant. Now she's saying my baby could be yours OR Tyson's OR Poseidon's OR Dionysus's. It's driving me nuts._

_Jen is turning out to be a really good friend though. I mean, the girl brought me chocolate, can't get much better than that._

_The mermaids sound interesting. I didn't know that they actually existed, though, I can't say I'm surprised that they do._

_Love,_

_Wise Girl._

I smirked. That was my girl. I quickly penned her another letter.

_**Wise Girl,**_

_**You're not actually pregnant, are you? I mean, I would kill someone if you were (preferably the guy that got you pregnant, because YOU ARE MINE!), if that's okay with you.**_

_**How is she getting the chocolate? I thought that only healthy foods are allowed at Camp and that Travis and Conner would only serve paying customers now.**_

_**How long are you stuck in your prison?**_

_**Love,**_

_**Seaweed Brain.**_

_Seaweed Brain,_

_NO! I AM NOT PREGNANT! And if I was pregnant than it would be yours because I know that I'm yours because you are mine. It's perfectly okay with me._

_Jen is getting the chocolate because she's dating Conner. Or Travis. I can't remember which._

_I'm stuck in my prison as long as you are._

_Love,_

_Wise Girl._

As long as I was . . . How long exactly did she think I was going to be down here? I was stuck down here until the day that she died.

_**Wise Girl,**_

_**I wish that I could be at Camp with you, or that you could be here with me. Everything is so beautiful, I know it would inspire you. Everything here is blue though, well, most things. I look out at the blue ocean. I look up and see blue sky. Most of my tropical fish are blue.**_

_**I miss you.**_

_**I don't know how long I'm stuck in my prison. How long?**_

_**Love, Seaweed Brain.**_

I just asked the question to see how long she was stuck in her prison, I hoped it wouldn't be long. I didn't want to hurt her or imprison her. I touched where the scar would be on my eyebrow. I knew what being held against your will was like.

_Seaweed Brain,_

_I miss you too. I really want to see those fish._

_We're stuck in prison until Rachel goes into labor, which is seven and a half more months. I think I'm going crazy in here. My only visitor is Jen. I asked her once to ask Chiron if I could see Grover, or Juniper, or Tyson. Or any of my brothers or sisters. Or Beckendorf, just for company. But he said that Mother said only Jen. Which is maddening._

_Your letters are the only things that are keeping me sane, or maybe they're speeding me along toward the asylum because they're from you._

_Kidding,_

_Love,_

_Wise Girl._

I laughed at the last one. Seven and a half more months. Now I only had decades more to go. I put the scroll in the bottom draw of my desk with all of the others. I sat down in my chair to write another one when their came a knock at the door. "Yes?" I called. The mermaids didn't usually disturb me.

A mermaid with blue hair stuck her head around the side of the door, "Sir, your father would like to meet you, he's in the throne room."

I felt winded. My father was here? That could mean he and Athena knew that Annabeth and I had been communicating. I felt like I was being punched in the gut, what would this mean for Annabeth?

_Chillax, dude. If he was mad then he would come here storms ragin'. We're cool, bro._

I was startled. Was Devil trying to be a wanna be gangster or something?

_Don' be beatin' down on me like that brotha from another motha._

_Another mother? Devil, we're the same person._ I said.

_Okay, brotha from the same motha._

_Just stop that._ I told him. I felt Devil retreat. At least though, I was comforted by what he said. If Dad was mad then he would come after me with lightning bolts and hurricanes trailing in his wake. Steeling my resolve, I walked into the throne room.

"Hi, Dad."

Poseidon took the last bite out of whatever he was eating. "Good food here, I should drop by more often." He joked.

I let out a sigh of relief. He didn't seem to harbor any bad feelings about Annabeth. "Yeah, it's really good, sometimes though, their experiments go a little," I swirled my finger around my ear to show 'crazy'.

"Oh my," Poseidon sat down his plate. "Listen, Perseus, I wanted to talk to you."

"I'm listening," I motioned for him to sit down, and I did the same.

"I figured that I might have been a little . . . hard on you. I'm not saying that you can continue a romantic relationship with the demi-goddess, I doubt any relationship at all, as far as Athena is concerned. I don't want you to experience your first years of immortality wasting away down here. Since the mortal is having your child, I have decided that the day she goes into labor you will be allowed to return to the surface. You may witness the birth of your child, but then you must leave Camp Half-Blood. You are not allowed to seek out the daughter of Athena, nor are you allowed to be in the same place. I know it will be hard for you, Percy, but life goes on. If you do happen to fall in love with a mortal, immortality is always an option, any mortal, Percy, but not her, not Miss Chase."

"Okay, I understand. What did you mean by immortality is always an option?" I asked. I know that there are ways, it can be bestowed as a gift, or there the ones like the Hunters, part of a specific group, still able to die, but unlikely they will.

"The mermaids, Percy, didn't you know?" Poseidon looked semi shocked that no one had explained the mermaid phenomenon to me.

"Know what?" I asked, since he seemed to be expecting an answer.

"The mermaids are your version of Artemis's Hunters. If a mortal or a demigod decides to pledge themselves to you, nothing can stop them from becoming immortal."

Poseidon and I said our goodbyes, I watched him go, and collapsed back into my throne, his words still ringing my ears: _nothing can stop them from becoming immortal, nothing can stop them._ Nothing included Athena, right?

**I do not own **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **_**Hope y'all like it enough to review.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	13. Windows To The Soul

I was counting down the days until Rachel went into labor. Annabeth wouldn't write to me about Rachel unless it was to rant, or unless I asked. I got my news from Jen.

"Percy?"

I slid out from behind my rock as Jen handed me Annabeth's scroll. "Rachel was due two days ago, so, any day now."

I smiled up at her. I don't think I would have survived this long without Jen there to run errands. "Thank you Jen, for everything."

She laughed. "You are very welcome, Percy, now if you'll excuse me, Connor and I have a campfire to get to."

I waved her off and slipped under the sea.

***

I was perched on my throne a Rubik's cube in my hand. I had seen Annabeth figure one out in about thirty seconds last summer, and I had been obsessed with the things ever since, unfortunately, for me, though, I didn't have a prayer of actually finishing one. I was momentarily distracted from my task when a pink-haired mermaid came into the room. "Sir?" She said quietly.

"Don't call me sir," I rattled off automatically. Sir sounded so _old_, and I was sixteen. Forever young. I rolled my eyes.

"Right," the mermaid faltered for a second, trying to come up with something to call me, but in the end forged ahead with the news. "The mortal has gone into labor, your presence has been requested at Camp Half-Blood."

_FREEDOM HERE I COME!_ I screamed in my head. Out loud I said, "Thank you for telling me." Then I took off, swimming faster than I had thought possible.

I hit the beach running, darting around the cabins and going straight to the Big House. I needed to find Chiron. The Gods might hate me, but Chiron had always been on my side. I threw open the front door, and went crashing into - who else- Mr. D.

"Peter." He said, picking himself up off of the floor.

"Where's Chiron?" I didn't bother correcting him, and he didn't bother with an answer, just simply pointed down the hallway. I nodded in thanks, but he was already gone, muttering about sleep and coke.

I went in the direction I was pointed in, and came across Chiron, about to enter a room.

"Chiron," I panted, getting his attention.

"Percy." The old man's eyes lit up at the sight of me. "How are you enjoying your immortality?"

"It's great," I answered, although my tone must have told him otherwise. "Chiron, where's An-"

Chiron held a finger to his lips. "The door at the very end of the hall. Tell her that we need help with the birth - it will appease the Gods," I turned, then stopped when he said, "Percy? I wish you luck."

I gave him a quick hug. "Thank you." And I bolted.

The doorknob turned easily under my hand, and I opened the door a crack. I surveyed the room. I saw a dresser, piled high with clothes and books, another door, presumably leading to a bathroom, and a bed that Annabeth was standing on. She was at an angle, leaning from the bed, which was a few feet away from the wall, to the actual wall to peer out the window. I tossed the door open, ignoring the loud sound, and jumped through the air. She managed to say, "What Jen?" before I forced her face down on the bed.

Before Annabeth could really start to fight back (because I would _so_ lose) I flipped her over, and kissed her. I was already winded from running, but the sight of her stole the rest of my air. She was so beautiful. Her skin was paler than I remembered, her hair longer, but her eyes were the same. Windows to her soul. "Annabeth," I whispered, allowing us both a second to breathe before kissing her again. She wrapped her arms around me, anchoring me to her. I sat up, taking her with me.

"How?" She whispered.

"Rachel's gone into labor. Since she thinks I'm the father I'm allowed to be here for it. I was also sent to get you so that you could help with the birth." I said quietly, the father part with venom in it.

"Oh."I couldn't tell what she meant by 'oh', but before I could think too long, Annabeth said, "Where is she?"

I thought for a second, trying to remember what door Chiron had been going into,

"She's down the hall to the left, third door." Annabeth shifted, and I took that as a sign she was about to leave, but she needed to know about the mermaids. She needed to know that we could be together. I could make it happen. "But, Annabeth, I know how we can be together forever. It's not something that Athena can object to."

She froze, and I instantly became worried. Was I wrong? Did she not love me? I couldn't tell anything by her face, except that she was deep in thought, her brow wrinkled, her eyes dark. No doubt she was trying to figure out what I was talking about.

"How?" She breathed, and I could tell, by her tone, that this was something she wanted.

I opened my mouth to tell her, when a scream echoed through the Big House, reminding me that Rachel was in labor, and that Annabeth and I should be there before someone came looking.

"I'll tell you after, let's go." I promised. Then I stood, took her hand, and together we went down the hallway. Annabeth turned the knob, and pushed the door open.

Rachel was lying on the bed, but I couldn't see her face, the baby belly obstructing my view. She cried out again, and had a mini spasm, bringing her head up high, so that I could see her sweat drenched face, the knotted hair, and the wild eyes. It was in that moment that I was reminded that Rachel was only sixteen. Still a child, who was about to have a child of her own. Rachel whimpered, and Chiron took her hand.

***

Days later, Rachel had a baby boy. He could have been her mirror image, except that he was very round, like a pumpkin.

"What are you going to name him?" Annabeth asked, and she was staring at the baby like he was some sort of treasure, which surprised me because it was Rachel's boy.

"I'm going to name him after my grandfather, Josh." Rachel's voice was hushed as she studied the baby, as though he were a mirage. I relaxed after hearing the name. I had been petrified that she would try to name him after me, which would make no sense because I wasn't related to him in any way. "Josh Alexander Dare." Rachel repeated, and I felt a smile tug at my lips at the sight of her.

There was a quick rap at the door, and Juniper came in, her eyes as big as dinner plates. "Annabeth?" I looked at Annabeth, who was looking at Juniper. "You've been requested."

_Requested? By who? Who _requests_ people?_ I thought.

_The Gods. The Gods request people._ Devil thought slowly.

_Bye-bye Annabeth. There goes your stupid plan._ Angel growled.

I swear, it hates me.

"Requested?" Annabeth sounded about as confused as I felt, something that had never happened before.

"Yes, come with me." Juniper lead Annabeth away.

I took a step toward the door.

_ Don't do it._ Angel warned.

_ She's going to tell you anyway, _Devil reasoned.

Curiosity overwhelmed me, and I slipped outside, following Annabeth.

I was only a few steps behind and I watched her enter an outbuilding that was doubling as an infirmary until all battle wounds had been healed. Even though it had been a little over nine months, it seemed like the place was still up and running. I went inside, and crept forward until I heard Annabeth's voice. I stopped.

_Eavesdropping is a sin_, Angel exclaimed. I mentally told Devil to go kick the crap out of Angel, and he went and did so willingly.

"I wanted to tell you something." The voice that spoke was low, gravelly, but most definitely male.

"What?" That was definitely Annabeth.

"I love you, Annabeth." I hadn't figured out who this idiot was yet, but I was going to kick the moron's ass.

"What?" That was Annabeth's what-the-hell-did-you-just-say voice, and I thought that Annabeth was going to kill the guy for me.

"I love you. I need to be with you. I cannot survive without you." The voice sounded so desperate, and I was so close to placing it when Annabeth said:

"Sorry Luke."

LUKE!? That - I swore at him in my mind.

"What?"Luke sounded confused by what just happened.

_Haha. Dude got shot down! _Devil laughed. _BURN!_

"Sorry Luke, but I don't like you like that. Right now, I'm not even sure that I like you as a friend. Maybe someday I can get over the idea that you were once foe."I smiled to myself. That was my girl.

"Annabeth," I ground my teeth. What more did this guy want?

"What Aphrodite and Hades said? I'm the only one who can give you that." I was still had no idea what they had said, so how did he know?

"I'm sure." Annabeth's voice showed no doubts.

"No really, no one else is crazy enough to like you like that." That sounded like a challenge. I stood from my crouching position, as Devil crowed: _Show time!_

"Then call me crazy." I came up behind Annabeth, and gave her a long kiss on the lips, while Luke stared. I could almost feel the daggers coming from his eyes, but I could care less.

Annabeth grabbed my hand and led me back to the Big House and Rachel's room, where it looked like a mini-party was going on. There was Rachel, Josh, Grover, Juniper and Chiron. The room must have been magically enhanced, because there was no other way we could have all fit.

The conversation was rising, but it stopped suddenly when Dionysus walked in.

**I do not own **_**Percy Jackson And The Olympians**_**, or the **_**Rubik's Cube**_**. Reviews are love.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


End file.
